1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for treating veisalgia, and more particularly to a method for preventing veisalgia by administering an extract of artichoke and sarsaparilla.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Veisalgia, more commonly known as alcohol hangover has significant socio-economic consequences. According to a New York Times article of Dec. 27, 2000, referring to an article in the Jun. 6, 2000 Annals of Internal Medicine vol 132, No. 11, absenteeism and poor job performance related to alcohol hangover in the United States costs $148 billion annually. Most of this cost is associated with light to moderate drinkers (0-1 drinks per day for women, 0-3 drinks per day for men). 84% of the alcohol related problems in the workplace are caused by light to moderate drinkers. Prior art attempts to treat hangover are not very successful, and usually include consumption of pain relievers such as Acetaminophen, Ibuprofen, or aspirin which is not recommended for use in conjunction with alcohol because it can cause liver damage and gastric bleeding. Because the consumption of alcohol is known to inhibit the action of an anti-diuretic hormone on the kidneys, resulting in dehydration, attempts to minimize hangover by consuming quantities of water have been tried. Unfortunately, drinking coffee and water does little to relieve the discomfort. Although coffee may provide some short-term benefit in performance, it has a diuretic effect that perpetuates the dehydration. Even giving intravenous fluids to those suffering from a hangover resulted in only a marginal improvement. Other attempts that have failed to provide any significant relief included taking vitamin C or vitamin B, drinking fruit juice, and alternating drinks of water or juice between alcohol drinks.
In view of the above discussion, it is clear that there is a need for a method of preventing veisalgia.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of preventing veisalgia.
Briefly, a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a method for preventing veisalgia. An extract is prepared from artichoke and sarsaparilla containing a complex of polyphenols, flavonoids, and phytosterols. According to a preferred method, a dose of 1260 mg of extract is orally administered to a person prior to consuming alcohol. Subsequent to alcohol consumption another 1260 mg of extract is administered. The 1260 mg dose is adequate for most persons, is not critical, and can be scaled to a person""s weight. The method as described results in complete elimination of veisalgia in more than 80% of individuals. As an alternate embodiment, the first three 420 mg quantities can be administered during consumption of alcohol. A further alternate embodiment provides an additional dose of 420 mg every hour during drinking after a period exceeding 4 hours, followed by the final dose of three 420 mg quantities at the cessation of alcohol consumption.